


Говорим и показываем

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, News Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 драббла в AU-вселенной, где Макдауэлл хотел бы стать известным журналистом и телеведущим, а у Брендона был бы природный талант оператора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Раз  
Оштукатуренная стена над железной кроватью в приюте. Затем дощатая перегородка над продавленным матрасом в комнатушке над закусочной. Пробковая доска объявлений в букмекерской конторе.  
Где бы ни жил Брендон Хит – он всюду пришпиливает черно-белые фото, которые делает с древнего фотоаппарата. Потом покупает себе новый, снимки уже не такие мутные и он даже работает с цветной пленкой.  
Но техника съемки та же, что и раньше. Серией из трех, четырех, иногда до семи штук. Фиксирующие какую-то ситуацию момент за моментом. Вот Макдауэлл – еще в его старом, заношенном до блеска костюме. Смотрит в объектив нахмурившись и выставив подбородок. Угрюмо так. Следующее фото на первый взгляд такое же, но что– то изменилось. Уже не такая линия рта, появляется прищур.  
На седьмом фото из серии Макдауэлл уже смеется, скаля зубы.  
Гэри, впервые увидев эту выставку, ворчит что-то недружелюбное, идет снимать. Протягивает руку, затем отходит на шаг. Долго смотрит и резко разворачивается к обеспокоенному таким вниманием Хиту:  
– Парень, ты хоть раз в жизни держал в руках видеокамеру? Ясно, что нет.  
И, уже уходя, не глядя на смущенного Брендона, добавляет таким же неприятным голосом:  
– А вот стоило бы.


	2. Два

«Похоже на логово маньяка» – улыбается Гарри, заходя на порог съемной квартирки, где устроился Брендон. В ванной под красной лампой сушатся снимки, а готовыми уже заклеены стены от пола до потолка. Пейзажи, иногда – здания, но в основном – лица, лица, лица.  
Разных людей: тех, с кем они работали на студии до прихода в концерн, новых сослуживцев. Гарри чуть пьяно – по дороге сюда они выпили сначала за встречу, затем за успех, затем еще – поворачивается, осматривает все стены. Видит тех, с кем они работали раньше. Людей из концерна «Милленион». Даже директора. Но вот одного не хватает:  
– Где же Мария?  
Брендон пожимает плечами. Конечно, и ее он фотографировал тоже, но все снимки отдавал ей. А негативы – сгорели во время пожара, где погиб и Джойс, и Кенни. Пленка отлично горит.  
Впрочем, это неважно. Снимки делаются для памяти, а ее Брендон помнит всегда.


	3. Три

Отчего-то Марию особенно впечатляет не роскошь особняка, не охрана, не гигантская машина, на заднем сидении которой она сейчас сидит рядом с директором киноконцерна. А эти дымчато-коричневые очки, которые он носит почти не снимая. Заметив ее взгляд, Асаги чуть улыбается:  
\- Софиты, экраны, вспышки фотоаппаратов. Глаза устают.  
Даже за тонированным стеклом машины видны эти вспышки – машина едет через плотную толпу.  
\- Готова? Иди и улыбайся. Если станет не по себе, можешь взять меня за руку.  
Мария не знает, к чему именно готовиться, но неуверенно кивает.  
И, когда Асаги открывает перед ней дверь лимузина и подает руку, Мария вполне уверенно ступает на красную дорожку.


	4. Четыре

– А потом, когда тебя повяжут, то будет шоу, – хрустя битым оконным стеклом, Макдауэлл достает из шкафа графин. – Выпьешь?  
– Не заговаривай мне зубы, – уже не так уверенно отвечает Банджи. – Я тебе сейчас сам налью.  
– Ну да. Ну да. Что точно положит конец моей карьере ведущего. А тебя выдадут. И на жареной твоей истории сделают отличный репортаж. Чокнутый Банджи и его небезвинная жертва. Стервятники. Ты же знаешь, как это работает.  
И Банджи - бывший камермен, бывший ассистент, для любой из студий бывший человек - заворачивает пробку у уже открытого флакона с кислотой.  
– …я предлагаю другой вариант. Репортаж будет, но совсем другой. Который сделаем мы.


End file.
